Lo que no se hizo
by Dolce Saito
Summary: Hiead x Ikhny fic... bien Hiead va a cambiar algo de personalidad en prox capitulos... Ikhny se enferma repentinamente y tiene que ser substituida, ¿Cómo toma esto Hiead? 4to cap
1. Default Chapter

"**Lo que no se hizo"**

-El espacio...-una muchacha castaña de anteojos, observaba las afueras de la nave de Goa, recargada sobre un brazo, a su lado una taza de café ya frío imploraba ser bebido, la muchacha bajó la vista y observó la taza con duda, profundizando su vista en el líquido café. Se encontraba en una habitación circular iluminada apenas por la tenue luz de las estrellas, que luchaba por pasar a través del amplio cristal que simulaba una gran ventana en torno a la habitación, la chica soltó un profundo suspiro y levantó la vista volviéndose a perder mientras distinguía el infinito, millones de estrellas adornando aquél oscuro vacío, uno que otro cometa pasaba cada cierto lapso de tiempo, todo aquello parecía tan hermoso, y, en medio de ese mar de estrellas algo sobresalía, un planeta, Zion. Así era llamado, todo giraba en torno a él, la vida de la gente, sus ilusiones, una gran escuela donde muchos sueños eran realizados y otros, casi la mayoría salían desilusionados, todos estaban ahí para proteger lo que se refiriera a ese astro.

De pronto un destello iluminó todo por centésimas de segundos, segando a la muchacha repentinamente, cinco grandes máquinas con forma femenina, se movían rápidamente en el horizonte, luchando contra seres de forma irregular llamados victim, los cuales por razones desconocidas se empeñaban en atacar ese planeta y algunas veces las pequeñas colonias... ¿Colonias? Así se le llamaban a los lugares en donde la gente vivía, parcialmente protegidos y con un espacio limitado, en ellas se llevaba una vida hasta cierto punto normal, no se conocía el firmamento, ni el horizonte, los mas lejos que la vista podía llegar era a la dura protección de un domo, que evitaba que el oxígeno se escapase.

-¿Ikhny?

La muchacha castaña dio un giro un tanto alarmado y vislumbró la figura de una persona algo alta y el contorno de dos orejas de gato se hacían presentes por arriba de su cabeza, la silueta se aproximó unos pasos, el sutil brillo la iluminó revelando el rostro de una muchacha bien parecida, tenía el cabello de un color rosado recortado un poco arriba de los hombros, y dos pequeñas orejas de gato le hacían ver extraña pero simpática.

-Kizna...- la castaña se apresuró a levantarse, y saludó sonriendo -¿Qué haces aquí?

La muchacha recién llegada sonrió y se sentó al lado de donde había estado sentada su compañera- ¿no crees que yo también debería preguntar lo mismo?

Ikhny se sentó nuevamente y tomó su taza entre las manos, aún sin el propósito de beber el líquido que se encontraba en ella- vine a... Reflexionar un poco.

Kizna seguía sonriendo-¿tienes miedo de seguir siendo la mecánica de Hiead?

La joven la miró con sobresalto y negó rotundamente.

-¿entonces?

-pues...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un muchacho castaño oscuro entró algo agitado, apoyando una mano sobre una pierna dio un respiro y luego alzó el rostro dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de cabello rosado -Te he estado buscando por toda la escuela, necesito que me ayudes.

-¡¿ahora qué Zero?!-Kizna se levantó cruzando los brazos -¿Qué no ves que estoy conversando con Ikhny?

-Disculpa pero es urgente...-Zero miró con diligencia a Ikhny - discúlpame.

Ikhny asintió y sonrió en forma de entendimiento.

-sabes que en media hora van a revisar nuestras unidades de entrenamiento- continuó el muchacho dirigiéndose a su compañera y mecánica

Kizna hizo una mueca- ¿y qué? Yo ya revisé que todo estuviera bien.

El chico sonrió nerviosamente y se pasó una mano por la nuca mirando el suelo- pues.. Es que yo, estaba asegurándome de que así fuera cuando de pronto sin querer... Golpee el tablero de...

La muchacha se acercó con pasos exageradamente remarcados al joven candidato - ¡¡Zero Ena, si le hiciste algo grave a la máquina te juro que...!!

-Kizna yo...

La joven sujetó a su compañero de una oreja y lo jaló hacia la salida, luego observó a sus espaldas - Ikhny luego hablamos, tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas- dijo zarandeando al castaño, la puerta se deslizó cerrándose y dejando la habitación otra vez en parcial oscuridad.

-Si mas tarde...- Ikhny observó el suelo, suspirando se quedó ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos , "¿Acaso Hiead en realidad la necesitaba?" de pronto sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago, tiro la taza de café que al caer dispersó el líquido formando un circulo irregular.

-¡¿qué...me..me... Pasa?!- se tiró de rodillas al suelo y sujetándose el estómago, comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras cálidas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente y sus mejillas ahora tenían un ligero color rojo.

**Dolce saito**- muy bien... fue un capitulo corto sin sentido prácticamente.. digamos q fue una introducción... jejeje pongan sus comentarios porfavor ¡!!


	2. ¿enferma?

**Lo que no se hizo**

**2cap**

-Va a estar bien- aseguró un sujeto de edad madura, con unos pequeños anteojos surcando casi en la punta de su nariz, se los reacomodó mientras sonreía confidencialmente - ¿No es así doctora Rill?

Una mujer rubia que se acercaba a la edad de aquél sujeto, despegó la vista de el monitor de una computadora, portaba una bata blanca y también usaba lentes pero con el tamaño apropiado.- De hecho profesor Azuma, me temo que va a tardar en recuperarse.

-¡¿Eh pues que enfermedad tiene?!- preguntó una muchacha de cabello rosado

-Tranquila Kizna- susurró su compañero y amigo Zero

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Zero?! ¡Ella jamás se había enfermado!

-Podrían guardar silencio-murmuró Hiead que se mantenía recargado junto a la puerta de salida.

-Tu pareces muy despreocupado Hiead- alegó Zero- Ikhny es tu compañera, muestra un poco mas de preocupación.

Hiead lo miró fijamente - Tú no opines.

-Será mejor que todos salgan- Indicó el profesor Azuma

-Pero...-Kizna parecía la mas preocupada

-Vamos Kizna- sonrió Zero saliendo con ella de la habitación

-puedes quedarte si deseas número 87- afirmó la doctora Rill

El joven no respondió y se sentó en una silla aún con los brazos cruzados

Azuma y la doctora se miraron y sonrieron al no recibir respuesta, después de unos segundos salieron dejando solos a Hiead y a Ikhny.

-¿qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó Azuma ahora mas serio

La rubia soltó un suspiró y observó su bitácora con reserva,-No es cualquier tipo de dolor de estómago agudo, parece ser un nuevo ejemplar de virus, no es contagioso así que no hay de que preocuparse, pero...- la mujer levantó la vista y la dirigió al profesor -Aunque parcialmente se va a recuperar, no creo que sea conveniente que...bueno siga haciendo su labor como mecánica.

-Pero Doctora... Cada mecánica está asignada con un candidato de acuerdo a las habilidades que tienen, no podemos....

-Entiendo- interrumpió ella- Pero nuestra prioridad es la salud de cada uno de los jóvenes y no podemos arriesgarla hasta que tengamos la cura, usted sabe que no la vamos a cambiar permanentemente, sólo será un tiempo.

-Bueno esto lo tendrá que comprender el candidato 87, les avisaré a todos durante la revisión de las máquinas que fue pospuesta y será dentro de tres días, ¿quiere estar presente?.

La mujer negó con la cabeza -No lo creo, no se preocupe todo va a salir bien.- aseguró y luego se despidió de él tomando un camino diferente.

-Ikhny ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ya han pasado tres días.

-me siento mucho mejor Kizna, gracias.

-¿Y Hiead? Que raro que no esté, se mantuvo aquí todo este tiempo, dime...¿de qué platicaron? - la chica de pelo rosado le guiñó un ojo a la castaña pero esta sólo bajo la mirada.

-Hiead se fue al entrenamiento y bueno pues nunca platicamos, de hecho cada vez que despierto él sale de la habitación y no sé cuando vuelve.

-Vaya, nunca va a cambiar, ese tipo se quiere hacer el desentendido- gruñó Kizuna

-No te preocupes ya me acostumbré-sonrió Ikhny y se levantó de la cama, estaba portando su uniforme de diario y se veía sana aparentemente.

-¿a dónde vas a ir?

-Hoy es la revisión de máquinas, recuerda que fue pospuesta, aparte necesito estar presente cuando les den la noticia...

-¿Qué noticia?

La joven castaña no respondió por lo cual Kizna decidió no preguntar más -Bien entonces vámonos.

010111001110001010111

Dolce-Bien espero q les haya gustado.. ¬¬ digo para aquellos q lo leyeron jajaja si les gustó pongan sus comentarios!!! Xfavor?

Shady10- oh..ok como que esta no es una actualización rápida eh :P lo lamento he estado ocupada con la escuela XD (pretextos ¬¬) Jejeje y algunos otros fics X3 como sea, gracias x leer y espero q te haya gustado este cap, si no.. bueno U disculpee, jajaja ;) pon tu review porfis! E intentaré aplicarme en cuanto a actualizar pronto.


	3. Una nueva mecánica

**Lo que no se hizo**

**3cap**

Todos se encontraban en el lugar con sus compañeras por un lado excepto Hiead ya que Ikhny se encontraba al frente con el profesor.

Eran 5 candidatos para pilotos y 5 candidatas para mecánicas.

Zero Ena # 88 y Kizna Towrik.

Hiead Gner #87 e Ikhny Allecto.

Clay Clif fortran #89- un joven de anteojos y cabello castaño claro y su mecánica Saki Mimori, una joven de cabello Rojizo sujetado en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color de su cabello.

Roose Sawamura #85, un chico al principio pasado de peso y que luego bajó drásticamente y se convirtió en un completo esqueleto en el buen sentido de la palabra, ojos verdes al igual que su cabello- Mecánica, Wrecka Toesing, una chica simpática de cabello azul un poco arriba de los hombros.

Yamagi Kushida #86, un joven algo malhumorado, pelo violáceo claro y estatura media, compañera y mecánica , Tsukasa Kuscha, de alta estatura pelo grisáceo y ojos rasgados.

-Bueno como todos saben la candidata para mecánica Ikhny Allecto, compañera de Hiead Gner candidato 87, se enfermó hace unos días.

Ikhny sonrió indicando que ya estaba mejor.

Todos excepto Zero y Kizna voltearon a ver a Hiead el cual sólo se mantuvo serio con la mirada fija al frente.

-Así que...- El profesor Azuma carraspeó un poco- será sustituida por cuestiones de salud.

Hiead hizo un gesto de shock pero no dijo nada al ver que Ikhny lo estaba observando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si Ikhny ya está bien, no tiene por que ser sustituida!- objetó Kizna con evidente molestia, Zero la miró con preocupación y le dio un ligero codazo para que se evitara problemas, mientras Ikhny cambió su expresión a una mas seria.

-¡Silencio! Nunca le pedí su opinión- El profesor e Ikhny se encaminaron hacia Hiead y se pararon frente a él.- Le presentaré a su nueva mecánica- dijo Azuma e Ikhny solo retrocedió para hacerle paso a la nueva muchacha.

-Pero eso no...-Kizna que seguía con intención de alegar pero Zero la calló por su propio bien.

-Es solo temporal- dijo un poco mas calmado el profesor y dirigió su mirada a una muchacha de ojos profundamente negros y pelo violáceo intenso sostenido en una coleta, la joven se acercó determinadamente hasta Azuma y observó con aires de falsa superioridad a Ikhny, Hiead hizo una mueca de desagrado por lo que la chica había hecho y sólo la miró con los mismos ojos fríos con los que había observado a Ikhny la primera vez- Ella es Rita Momoki- Indicó Azuma- Preséntese - ordenó fijando su mirada al joven candidato.

-Gner Hiead- dijo con un tono malhumorado

La muchacha sonrió maliciosamente y observó de reojo a Ikhny quien se mantenía observando la situación - Nos llevaremos muy bien Hiead- aseguró tomándole la mano al muchacho, Hiead la miró con furia y aparto su mano de la de ella.-No me toques- murmuró, la violácea sólo siguió sonriendo.

01010111000011100010101100101

**Shady10- **Gracias otra vez x el apoyo... matemáticas 0.o ah! Malditos maestros, yo por poco y repruebo este bimestre... q horror también Física y bueno aki stoy actualizando antes d q manden la boleta y me dejen sin mi vicio...(la computadora) jajajaja.. espero q t haya gustado el capítulo...

Los demás q no estoy segura si alguien mas lea.. ¬¬ .. bueno pues también espero lo mismo! ï 


	4. Incompetencia

Ikhny bajó la mirada - Me retiro profesor.

El hombre asintió y ella salió casi corriendo del lugar, Kizna salió de la formación para ir tras ella pero Zero la detuvo -Kizna te van a reprender si te vas, ten paciencia.

Hiead se mantenía serio sabiendo que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo aquella joven.

-Bien es momento de descanso, rompan la formación.

Kizna no tardó en salir del lugar a buscar a Ikhny, con Saki y Wrecka tras de ella.

Zero se acercó a Clay quien no dejaba de decir "muy interesante"

-Ahora ¿qué se te hace interesante?

-Que pueden sustituir a nuestras mecánicas en situaciones como estas, aunque no me gustaría que cambiaran a Saki- respondió el joven

-Si a mi tampoco me gustaría que cambiaran a Kizna- el castaño oscuro hizo un gesto nervioso -pero no le digas que yo te dije esto eh.

-Lo que tu digas Zero¿cómo crees que se sienta Hiead?

-Pues no sé sabe, cualquiera diría que le da igual.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Hiead y a Rita, Hiead se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida y Rita se fue tras de él disimuladamente

-Te seré sincero, creo que a Hiead no le agradó que cambiaran a Ikhny- mencionó Clay.

-¿Tú como sabes eso?

-Solo analizo las situaciones- contestó Clay mientras un brillo atravesaba sus lentes.

-Si claro, vamos a comer algo que ya me dio hambre.

-¡Ikhny!

La muchacha castaña se dio media vuelta y vio a Kizna, Saki y Wrecka dirigiéndose a ella-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Porque no nos dijiste antes que te iban a sustituir!-demandó Kizna

-Solo es por un tiempo-respondió Ikhny falseando una sonrisa

-Esa muchacha Rita...jamás me ha caído bien. Ella estaba en nuestra clase- dijo Saki algo molesta- Es muy pedante, hubo un tiempo en que no me dejaba en paz

-Si tienes razón a mi tampoco me cae bien, pobre de Hiead-agregó Wrecka

-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada- murmuró Ikhny, de pronto a lo lejos vio venir a Hiead con una gran expresión de enfado en su rostro.

Las tres chicas se quedaron viendo como se aproximaba a ellas, Hiead se detuvo al lado de Ikhny y la observó con coraje - ¿Porqué no me avisaste?

-Hiead yo...

-¡Hiead!- Rita apreció corriendo hacia él y cuando llegó lo abrazó fuertemente -hay que pasar el resto del día juntos para conocernos mejor y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hiead se puso completamente rojo de coraje, Ikhny jamás lo había visto tan molesto- Que quede muy en claro que tu no eres mi mecánica- dijo quitándosela de encima, luego le lanzó una mirada a Ikhny y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ay ¿pero que le sucede?- Rita volteó a ver a Ikhny desafiantemente -Me voy a ganar a Hiead cueste lo que me cueste, y al final me va a preferir como mecánica a mí y quizá pueda interceder con el profesor Azuma para ser su mecánica permanentemente.

Ikhny se quedó callada y Kizna intervino - Vaya pero que molesta eres, que no vez que Hiead no te quiere ni como estorbo.

-Ah ¿y a Ikhny si la quería mucho? Según tengo entendido nunca escuchaba sus indicaciones y solía desobedecerle mucho

-¡Pues si pero así es Hiead y tu ni nadie lo va a cambiar y así lo quiero!-gritó de repente Ikhny

Todas se quedaron calladas e Ikhny se sonrojó- lo quiero como compañero, eso quise decir.

-Ja como sea, me voy porque mi amigo Hiead y yo vamos a tener examen en un rato más, si quieres puedes venir a ver como supero tus habilidades Ikhny- dijo y se fue en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Hiead.

-¿Amigo¡Ja ya quisieras Rita!- gritaron Wrecka y Kizna

-Uy pero que zorra-dijo Saki

-¡Saki! Jamás había escuchado ese tipo de palabra en ti-sonrió Wrecka

-las acompañaré al examen- interrumpió Ikhny

-¿estas segura?

-Si

-----------------------

-Bien prepárense, no es un examen decisivo pero si les dará puntos extras.

Hiead volteó y vio a Ikhny sonriendo y viendo todo lo que se hacía.

-Esta va a ser nuestra primera prueba juntos¿no te emociona Hiead amigo?- sonrió Rita y abrazó a Hiead, todos lo voltearon a ver e Ikhny sólo hizo un gesto de incomodidad, Hiead se apartó de Rita y le mandó una mirada fulminante -¡No me vuelvas a decir amigo¡¿entendiste!-, se distanció unos cuantos pasos y fijo su mirada en Ikhny.

-¿Candidato 87, quiere empezar?

El joven desvió su mirada de Ikhny y la dirigió a su profesor, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y asintió- Como sea

-¿Qué! Pero si yo quiero empezar, yo primero, por favor, yo quiero primero- chilló Zero

-Basta- exclamó Kizna

-Sii vamos a comenzar el examen- Rita dio saltos de alegría acercándose al tablero- ¿Estas listo Hiead, mi amor?

Ikhny se mostró molesta y Hiead estaba mas enojado que concentrado.

-Actúe seriamente o será reemplazada mecánica-reprendió Azuma-Bien que empiece la prueba.

-Gner Hiead

-mecánica Rita Momoki, estoy más que lista

-profesor del primer nivel, Azuma Hijikata, 00887 ordeno esta operación, que empiece el examen

El examen comenzó en el simulador,

-oye Hiead te ves muy guapo desde aquí

-¿Dónde están los victim?- preguntó el joven intentando pasar desapercibidos los intentos de Rita para seducirlo

-Mmmm¿profesor son estas cosas rojas del monitor victims o son estas azules?

Ikhny volteó al monitor- ¡Hiead va a ser atacado a su derecha!

-No te metas, es mi trabajo el guiarlo no tuyo-Gruñó Rita

Hiead alcanzó a escuchar a Ikhny y alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de un victim que le pudo haber costado el examen

-Rita se supone que ya deberías saber cuales son los victim- reprendió el profesor- Y tú Ikhny no debes interferir, recuerda que en este momento no eres su mecánica.

Ikhny asintió y Kizna le sonrió- Tranquila, Hiead acaba de esquivar el ataque gracias a ti.

-Hiead a tu izquierda- indicó Rita intentando lucirse, el chico volteó a su izquierda y recibió el ataque por la derecha.

-¡Hiead!- Ikuni aguantaba las ganas de quitar a la tonta de Rita del lugar y ayudar a al muchacho.

-Lo siento era la derecha, perdón Hiead.

-Maldición-La frente de Hiead comenzó a sangrar.

-Profesor se debe bloquear el dolor del candidato, no lo está haciendo.

Azuma se mordió el labio inferior, -mecánica haga bien su trabajo-

-es que me ponen nerviosa.

- No hay excusas Momoki.-.

-Vaya debo decir que esto es patético- mencionó Wrecka y Roose la volteó a ver-Me alegro de que tu seas mi mecánica Wrecka, no me gustaría que te cambiaran.- Wrecka se sonrojó y lo palmeó en la espalda - eso no sucederá.

Hiead continuó con el examen y fue herido unas cuantas veces mas, dejó de hacerle caso a Rita y actuó con su instinto después de unos segundos más todo finalizó.

Hiead salió herido del simulador, si no se bloqueaba el dolor las heridas se volvían reales.

-Alcanzó a pasar número 87, le recomiendo que vaya a la enfermería que lo acompañe Ikhny.

Ikhny se acercó inmediatamente a él y Hiead se hizo el desentendido pero aún así la esperó antes de salir del lugar. Rita se paró y quiso ir detrás de ellos pero Azuma la detuvo - Necesito hablar con usted seriamente después de los exámenes, quédese aquí-

-Pero...

-He dicho.

--------------------------------------

-Hiead ¿estas bien?

El muchacho no contestó.

-No fue tu culpa, pero aún así saliste muy bien

-Fue patético- murmuró Hiead al entrar a la enfermería -No quiero volver a hacer un examen con ella

-Lo sé.. Pero...

-¿Porqué no puedes regresar!-la sangre de su frente recorrió por su nariz e Ikhny sujetó rápidamente una gasa y lo ayudó a limpiarse sin responder la pregunta.

-Estarás bien, la herida no es grave.

-Responde- argumentó fríamente el candidato sujetándola con fuerza de un brazo

- No me lo permiten...y conocerás mejor a una nueva compañera, velo por el lado positivo.

-Si claro, si llego a reprobar nunca te lo perdonaré.

-----------------------

'¿Perdonármelo?' Pensó Ikhny al tiempo en que se sentaba en el borde de su cama '¿Qué acaso no fue él quien me hizo ver en numerosas ocasiones la mala mecánica que era?' la castaña soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban 'No lo entiendo'.

-¡Ikhny!- Una emocionada Kizna la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?- Ikhny volteó a ver aturdida a la pelirosada.

-¿Qué sucede Ikhny te saqué de tus pensamientos?- sonrió Kizna, Ikhny abrió la boca para responder pero ella le interrumpió - Tengo noticias interesantes para ti-

Ikhny la miro perpleja.

-verás...- las extrañas orejas de Kizna parecían moverse por voluntad propia al tiempo que la chica narraba emocionada el haber ganado con Zero una batalla a uno de los avanzados y más tarde haber puesto en ridículo a Rita en una simple prueba de mecánicas -¿Qué no te alegras?- preguntó finalmente Kizna observando la mirada perdida de Ikhny.

-Me parece bien Kizna, eres muy destacada no me sorprende que hayas puesto en evidencia tus habilidades frente a Rita...-.

-¡Por favor Ikhny!- rió la chica -Hasta una mecánica con chupón recién ingresada le ganaría a esa excusa de mujer preparada-.

Ikhny sonrió -No seas tan dura

-No tiene mi simpatía es todo, lo que yo me pregunto es que hace esa tipa substituyéndote cuando Hiead es uno de los más avanzados y requiere de instrucciones precisas e inteligencia de parte de su mecánica, cosa que hasta el momento Rita no ha sido capaz de demostrar ¿será que los profesores encargados de asignarla se habrán equivocado? .

La castaña se encongió de hombros simulando una sonrisa tímida -Habrá que darle otra oportunidad-

-Deberías volver, la verdad es que el juicio del profesor Azuma está dejando mucho que desear ¿A quién se le ocurre cambiarte en un momento tan...-

Ikhny escuchaba las palabras de Kizna como un lejano suspiro, parpadeó un par de veces e intentó asimilar lo que la chica decía, de pronto la figura parlante de su amiga no era más que una confusa mezcla de colores, el dolor que comenzó a aquejarle en el estómago en aquél momento ya no era mucho de que preocuparse dado que sus sentidos no le ofrecían más que sensaciones confusas. Antes de cerrar los ojos alcanzó a percibir un lejano grito que no llegó a su fin, si no que se cortó como si todo hubiera enmudecido.

0000010111110010101010101111001

Dolce S.- Es mi imaginación o casi tardé un año en actualizar XD jajaja, lamento hacerles esperar, espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena, si no… ah q maldita suerte la mía jajajaja.

**Shady10- Oh creo q a ti te debo la disculpa más grande siendo que has estado leyendo el fic desde el principio y has dejado tus reviews en cada capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y espero todavía estés aki y hayas leído este capítulo también.**

**Kizna kamijo- (no c porq no aparece el guión bajo ¬¬) Isaaa XD, cómo stas? Todavía andas x estos rumbos? jejeje hace muxo q no chateamos así que bno espero t haya gustado este capítulo, cuídate mucho bye.**

**Sumi Lys – Ya está! Después de tanto tiempo ya está el capítulo, sigue leyendo porfavor!**


End file.
